


Warm

by banbanabas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, Fluff, alphyneweek, seriously it's all fluff don't even worry, there's hot chocolate and blankets, winter snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys struggles with cold weather, but with Undyne around, she definitely isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> for alphyneweek prompt 1: winter

"Is this what Snowdin Town was like?" Alphys mutters. Outside, the whole world is covered with white powder that sparkles in the afternoon sun. Near the sidewalk, Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus build partially misshapen snowmen while Toriel supervises. Surprisingly, Sans looks to be giving quite the effort on his, but upon closer inspection, his snowman looks suspiciously goat-shaped. Alphys smirks. She knows exactly what he’s doing.

 "Yeah, but the snow never stopped falling," Undyne says from the stove, pulling Alphys from her reverie. "It was like a constant, light dusting of powdered sugar from some passive aggressive pastry chef in the sky.”

 Alphys snorts. She had never visited Snowdin Town herself. Whether she was actually busy with Royal Scientist duties or fake busy with "human research," she had never found the time (or had a reason, really) to visit the small settlement on the outskirts of the underground kingdom. Perhaps if she had, it would have made this transition easier.

She had spent her whole life either in Hotland or Asgore's castle, neither of which was particularly cold. Sure, she'd visited Waterfall, but the weather there was humid enough not to bother her. She hadn't been prepared for the effect drastically low temperatures would have on her, a cold-blooded reptilian.

 Frankly, it turns her into a groggy, sleepy mess. The sudden lack of energy frustrates her to no end, especially when she watches her friends enjoy the snowy weather while she holes up in a nest of blankets just to stay awake. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes her anger has less to do with the actual lack of energy than the stark reminder of days, nights, and twilights spent in bed, unbridled self-loathing weighing her down like winter coats soaked in oil.

 The memories had dampened her mood for a while; that is, until Undyne had caught on. Since then, whenever the group had outdoor activities, Undyne made sure to check on Alphys: make sure she was occupied, help keep her spirits up, and every now and then, spend the day with her by the fire.

"Hot chocolate's done!" Undyne announces. "Get ready for the sickest cocoa you've ever had in your life!" Alphys hears quick footsteps from the kitchen to the sitting area and turns around in concern.

 "U-Undyne, you're not running with th--" she starts, but yes, clearly, she is. Undyne vaults over the couch with two mugs of hot cocoa in hand, artfully sticking the landing. Alphys has no idea how she didn't spill it all over herself and the upholstery. "Oh, God," she mutters, and Undyne cackles.

 "Come on, try it! I made it special." Alphys pulls her blanket-turned-cape a little tighter and trudges back to the couch in front of the fireplace. Undyne grins and raises the two mugs in her direction.

"What's so special about it?" she asks, taking one of the mugs from her girlfriend. Undyne can be a good cook even with her reputation as a madwoman in the kitchen, but she can definitely get a little...intense about her recipes. The last time she had consumed a “surprise” from Undyne, it had been a bowl of noodles doused in “secret sauce.” Which had been human hot sauce. The hottest, in Alphys’s opinion.

 Alphys eyes the contents of the mug carefully. The warm, chocolatey liquid is hidden beneath a layer of marshmallows and whipped cream. “It’s a surprise!” Undyne claims excitedly. “I promise it’s not spicy. I just gave it a little kick!”

 “Heh, a ‘little kick’ from you is enough to punt Papyrus over Mt. Ebott,” Alphys retorts. Undyne waves her hand in dismissal.

 “No fair. Frisk could punt Papyrus just as far! He’s got no meat on his bones,” she jokes, slapping her knee with her free hand. Alphys groans. “Now, taste the cocoa!”

 Smiling despite herself, Alphys brings the mug to her lips and takes a tiny swig. The marshmallows and cream dull the heat before it hits her tongue, but when it does, the taste is surprisingly pleasant. She’s still not sure what the special ingredient is. She looks up at Undyne to see her on the edge of the couch cushion, anticipation evident in her eyes. “Well? How is it?”

 Alphys giggles and hops onto the couch beside Undyne. “Really good! I have no idea what you did to it, but I like it,” Alphys says finally. She notices a flash of relief on Undyne’s face before it’s replaced with her trademark grin. Before Alphys can react, Undyne pulls her into her side and places a kiss on her forehead.

 Alphys’s face is pressed against Undyne’s chest. Alphys has no problem with this.

 “Glad you like it! Toriel showed me the recipe last night so I could make it for you,” Undyne says, her thumb rubbing small circles on Alphys’s shoulder. A sudden heat blazes in her cheeks.

 “Aww, thank you, Undyne,” Alphys whispers breathlessly as she nuzzles into the taller woman. Undyne hums in contentment, and the resulting vibrations against Alphys’s cheek nearly melt her where she sits.

 “It’s cinnamon,” Undyne mumbles, and Alphys nods mindlessly. She’s not processing words right now. Thankfully, they don’t talk for a while, and Alphys stays absolutely still to avoid ruining this perfect, flawless, unarguably wonderful moment. The rising and falling from Undyne’s breaths lull her into a half-conscious state, but she can’t bear to fall asleep when _oh God I am laying on her chest this is heaven I have achieved the best I can achieve in this lifetime thank you for this blessing from above_.

 She notices sometime later that Undyne is saying her name. “Alphys. Alphys, you’re about to spill your cocoa.”

 “Hm?” She jerks forward, her mug nearly slipping out of her claws. “Oh! Oops.” She sits upright a little reluctantly, but her next sip of the somehow-still-warm cocoa dispels some of the regret.

 “You that tired? Geez, looks like I’ll have to warm you up even more,” Undyne says lowly. Oh. Oh, my. Alphys can feel all the heat left in her body rising to her cheeks.

 “U-Undyne!” she exclaims, shooting a look at the eyebrow-waggling monster beside her. “That wasn’t even subtle!”

 “What about me is subtle?” She grins. With teeth. “Don’t you know I put my all into everything I do?” She squints suggestively at Alphys, who thanks her lucky stars she wasn’t drinking cocoa right then or she would have choked.

 “ _Undyne_...”

 She just laughs and slumps into their blanket nest. Alphys collects herself with a well-timed swig of hot chocolate that unexpectedly drains the entire mug. She makes a face when she realizes she basically shotgunned her drink, but Undyne looks impressed. A tiny self-conscious laugh escapes Alphys’s lips.

 Undyne collects Alphys’s mug and places both hers and her own on the table in front of them. Then she leans into the arm of the couch and motions for Alphys, eyes wide, to join her. She doesn’t hesitate.

 But when she scoots into the space at her side, Undyne scoops her up and places her in her lap, and Alphys can hardly breathe. “This okay?” Undyne asks, and Alphys whispers a quiet “y-yes” that triggers the expected toothy smile. Undyne swings her legs onto the couch cushions so that she’s laying flat with her head elevated on the arm of the couch and Alphys is pressed lengthwise against her. Whatever modicum of sanity she had left in her is long gone.

 Undyne pulls a blanket over them both, and Alphys pools all her courage into snaking an arm around Undyne’s middle. Undyne sighs contentedly. “You warm?”

 “Burning up,” Alphys deadpans. Undyne trails her fingers in gentle swirls along her back, a shiver following wherever she touches. “Thanks for this.”

 “Anytime, love,” she replies effortlessly. They stay like that for who knows how long (Alphys sure doesn’t; she stopped keeping track of time a while ago) and just listen to the crackle of the fireplace. Alphys isn’t even surprised when she hears Undyne snoring quietly beneath her.

 Whatever bad memories the cold brought back before, she dares say they’re falling away in favor of far better ones. Perhaps she owes winter an apology.

 After all, she’s never been warmer.


End file.
